Date in Fall, Catch Me if You Can
by Rakusa
Summary: one shot fluff- can you guess from the title? I think its super Kawaii, but that's just me... hehe..


I guess I just needed away from my action adventure/ violence. A MUST read. I've actually finished. I'm so proud of myself. One of my best yet! I guess practice does make perfect. All right I won't take away from the story any more…  
  
The crisp changing leaves flashed brilliantly before falling onto the ground in a pile. Little birds took flight. The Usagies scurrying around to find a hiding place as the sound of running feet and laughter rang through the clearing. Suddenly one of the figures was thrown in the pile of leaves. She was thrown in by her capture. Her boyfriend. When the girl resurfaced she was instantly submerged yet again this time being pinned by a body.  
"Ah! Mamo-chan!… Get off-I-can't-breathe…" ^Insert hectic breathing sounds^ "Thanks Mamo-chan." Usagi thanked after Mamoru repositioned his weight so his arm wasn't cutting off her air supply. "All right, all right, you win." After Mamoru was looking at her expectantly.  
"So do I receive my reward now?" A boyish grin coming to his face. It reminded Usagi of a little kid getting caught with his hand caught in a cookie jar. Usagi nodded. Mamoru closed his eyes. 'Great he fell for it.' 'I know' Mamoru opened his eyes in anticipation, he was curious. He expected her to do something He looked down to see her smiling to herself. 'She's up to something.' Her eyes came into focus. He quickly closed his own eyes. He felt Usagi move up against him. He suddenly felt a swift peck on his cheek and her trying to move away from him. He grabbed her arms pinning them down with his legs he sat up and opened his eyes.  
"Usako, Usako, Usako. What did you think you were doing? You know, that wasn't the reward I wanted. Tst. Tst. You're going to pay for that." He leaned down towards her. Making his way towards her lips. Instead at the last second he started tickling her.  
"Mamo-chan! ^Insane laughter^ I ^Laughter^ Can't ^laughter^ BREATH!…" She squealed out as she started turning blue. "Stop THIS! But Mamoru couldn't stop could he, ne? She damaged his ego. He would stop before she blacked out yes but the least he could do was see if she was sorry.  
"Not until you apologized."   
"I'm… Sorry… Stop!" Mamoru stopped and covered her lips with his. The only problem was after 2 seconds she started coughing and after that she started hyperventilating. He jerked back only to grab her shoulders.  
"Calm down. Breathe in breathe out. Take deep calm breaths." After she calmed down a bit and stopped hyperventilating he asked. "Are you all right?" Usagi nodded. unexpectedly she lunged for him.  
"You're trying to KILL ME aren't you?"  
"NO! No, I didn't know you would react like that. I was just sealing the deal. No harm was intended."  
"You knew I couldn't breathe! And you kissed me!" Mamoru's arms came up around her waist holding her to him.  
"Usako, honestly, I'm sorry." At Usagi resting her head on his shoulder he smiled. "You know, you should wear blue more often. It's really your color." He was rewarded by a shove into the leaves below. Usagi moved to sit on his torso. "Usako, you know you can't cut off my air. You're not heavy enough."  
"That's the first nice thing you've said to me all day. You don't think I'm heavy."  
"I didn't say that. I said you weren't heavy enough to cut off my air. You could very well be heavy and me not knowing it because I'm ultra strong." He was answered with a punch to the gut.  
"Well I may not be heavy enough to cut off your air but my punches which I learned from Mako-chan, of course could be. Now, you've been a really BAD boy."  
"ugh, WHAT are you going to do?"  
"Oh, you'll see." Usagi bent down and kissed his lips softly. After she pulled back she tickled him. "Say Usako is the greatest person on earth and she's not at all fat or heavy. Say that you're sorry for every mean thing you've ever said to me and you'll say sorry after every future one."  
^Inane laughter (along with some hectic breathing)^ "Ok, okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all the mean things I've ever said." Mamoru screamed out. "Mind if i add anything?" At Usagi nod he added. "I Love you."  
"All right." Usagi said quickly pecking his lips before being unable to pull away, then jumping up and running before he knew what hit him. "Catch me if you can!" So the game was on again Usagi 3 Mamoru 1.  
  
Open to suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
